1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bay window for use in houses, which has a ventilator incorporated therein with a built-in heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known ventilator with a built-in heat exchanger is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-74443 published on Apr. 26, 1984. The disclosed ventilator has a discharge passage for delivering air from an interior side to an exterior side and a supply passage for delivering air from the exterior side to the interior side. A heat transfer takes place between the two air flows as they pass through a rotor which rotates at a low speed in the ventilator.
The prior ventilator which is attached to a wall or a window frame of a house room is unsightly to view. Since the ventilator is exposed to the interior, it may be too noisy, collects dust, and interferes with activities of occupants of the room.